


Power

by vanityaffair



Series: Greed,Power,Riches and Rape [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Escape, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racial slurs, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Putrid smell filled the air,flames going in and out,burners and boilers thrumming and clanking. Smell of flesh being torn and burned,”It was making me feel sick with nausea and sickness. This was something I should avoid at all cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was feeling angsty so I decide to use plot from my story Greed And Power,Go check it out.Rules and stuff are in the A/N.

 

Title: Power

Rating:Explicit,Underage

Pairing:M/M

Category:Original Work

Preview: _“Putrid smell filled the air,flames going in and out,burners and boilers thrumming and clanking. Smell of flesh being torn and burned,”It was making me feel sick with nausea and sickness. This was something I should avoid at all cost._

Tags:Angst,WWII,Dark,Past Rape,Rape Recovery,Racial Slurs,Darkness,Fear,Hate,Painful,Blood and Gore,Depression,PTSD,Escape.

Dated:June 3,2016

_A/N:This was inspired by a story that I wrote a few months ago called Greed and Power?Go stop by and read it.Some things may not be suitable for some peoples eyes,If it triggers any harsh memories,please avoid reading this content,This merely for entertainment purposes.I’m going through a hard time right now so please excuse my angst.Continuation of Greed and Power._

~

_Death bellowed its horn as it watched ascending prisoners fall at the hands of greed and world domination,Even Death was disgraced by this horrible act,Millions of innocent souls of children,men and women and elderly,were sent to the great beyond and Death shook his head in disgust and horror,Even the Great Grim Reaper himself couldn’t bear to see this…He turned his head away and said with a cold voice, “No one should not deserve this…”_

**This is truly of the purpose of entertainment purposes,All things in this story may not be accurate so disregard fact.Placed in the mid-start of WWII.I was fascinated by this topic so I decided to read up on it.It was such a disgusting and horrific thing to me that I couldn’t believe the images. Even I,myself had to turn away from the story I wrote previously.It was true about the greed of man.It was disgusting,But due to angst and pre-depression symptons that I’m experiencing,I was inclined to type this story.Do not read if it triggers anything that has happened to you or anything in similar way.**

__

* * *

 

_1941_

Rain cascaded down to the concerete ground,staining it a slightly darker grey as it hit the light grey colored ground. Dark clouds covered the sky with the least than anticipated rain. Murmurs of undetermined fear of another war had broke through the uneasy heads of those who heard. Fear and rulings were what kept things afloat now that rumors have spreaded through listening ears. Fear was trandescending down onto the open ears as they feared the worse,Especially those who were going to be the main target of the war. Political reigns were taken by storm by madman,Adolf Hitler. I would stop by and listen to people’s radio and hear his speech which turned my stomach upside down…A few months,A incident occurred between me and my father…I still can’t forget it. I shook my head,gripping my baggage in my left hand as I pulled over my hood as I walked down the street,broken glasses has covered the ground from a recently robbed Jewish bookstore,where I was used to buy my books and eat pie with KinKin,my German neighbor who I shared tea and coffee cakes with before murmurs of war. I remember going over to her house and helping her with her beautiful sunflowers and daisies that she had just recently planted,She joked with me about when her daughter,Lele,I called her Lele because is was short for Lalnaski,was younger and how she used to play in her garden.

I shook my head,softly wiping away a tear as I walked down the wet sidewalk,eyes not lingering any longer on the broken glass of the shop window. I wouldn’t ever be able to see her again because she moved to Sweden a few weeks ago after she heard about what was going on in the political race. I looked across the street and saw a few people gathered near a new sign that was just put up. I squinted so I could read it and it said, ‘No Jews Allowed Here!’. Immediately,I turned away and I grimaced as I walked around the corner and down the street. I,being on the run away from home,called my friend Mimi who said to me once, ‘If you ever need help Li,I’ll be at your beck and call away.’ I decided to use the beck and call now. She and her family were luckily safe away from the Nazi-Plauge. Her family moved to Sweden. Her father had arranged for me to stay with them a few months ago after Hitler took the helm. There was a luckily a car reserved for me at Hamburg..If I can make it their without being caught.

I had a plan fortunately. I mapped out several places of the city where I could hide and stay hidden away from sight. I knew if I was caught,I would be shot on the spot without any mercy placed on me. I heard sirens from afar and I knew instantly who the sirens belonged to. The _Einsatzgruppen_. It was at least a 15 miles away from me, I picked up my pace and I saw a building where I could run behind instantly and I  rushed towards it with speed. I made it behind it with quick ease as I panted heavily and I heard the sirens blare from afar and that made me even more nervous – I didn’t wish to die by one of those vehicles when I could thrive and live in Netural Sweden. I needed to get to Hamburg but I needed to get there by foot. I can’t trust any of the German people though some may be of some help to my trip but in this Pre-war time,trusting them wasn’t the option.

 

 


End file.
